Miraculous Ladybug: The Spirit of Vengeance
by mesias619
Summary: (Reboot de Miraculous and Darkness) Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre han sido conocidos por ser los defensores de los parisinos, pero ¿como serán las cosas ahora con un vigilante?. Tras un año de haber fallecido, un joven regresa de la muerte en busca de los responsables de su muerte y la de su familia ¿que harán Marinette y Adrien con alguien ya muerto y lleno de ira sangrienta?
1. Prologo

"por eso me escogiste minibug, sé guardar secretos" fue lo que comentó Bunnix a modo de despedida a Ladybug del pasado, para después cruzar el portal y aparecer en su 'madriguera', observando cada ventana que daba a varios puntos de la historia, desde la era de los dinosaurios hasta el futuro "todo está como debe estar" es lo que llega a decir la heroína para luego suspirar aliviada ahora que la línea temporal se había arreglado y no corría el riesgo de desaparecer.

Hasta que siente una presencia detrás de ella.

"que raro, creí que había cerrado el portal..." susurra para si misma "¿necesitas algo lady...?" y al momento que voltea, la pregunta muere al ver a un par de metros a ella misma, pero de diferente forma.

Exactamente a Timebreaker, la versión akumatizada de ella, de pie ante ella con la mirada en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo, toma su paraguas y se coloca en posición de defensa "¿como has llegado hasta aquí? Ningún Akuma sabe de este lugar" pasaron los segundos y su yo alterno no contestó ni movió ni un musculo, solo seguía con la mirada en el suelo "¡contesta! ¡¿Como llegaste aquí?!"

En cuanto ella gritó, su otra yo solo alza la vista, sintiendo como la observaba a pesar de tener el casco puesto, y tras otro momento de silencio que desesperó a Bunnix, Timebreaker habló

"donde hay sangre, siempre habrá sangre"

"¿que quieres decir con eso?" exigió Bunnix, recibiendo más silencio por parte de la villana "¡ya me harté de esto!" dejándose llevar por la desesperación y frustración de tener a su version malvada en su guarida, corre con el paraguas en alto dispuesta a atacarla, pero al momento que está por tocarla, está desaparece al instante ante la estupefacción de Bunnix, y fue más su sorpresa al voltear atrás y verla a unos centímetros de su rostro"

"y donde hay muerte... Siempre, habrá, **muerte**"

Un segundo después de haberlo dicho, Timebreaker termina desvaneciéndose cual cenizas al viento, solo para demostrarle una de las ventanas que estaba detrás de la villana, el cual momentos después, se cuarteo cual frágil cristal. Para horror de ella, la ventana proyectó una imagen de la torre Eiffel siendo opacada por una silueta de un ave, el cual era formado con fuego

Mientras tanto, en uno de la azotea de uno de los edificios de Manhattan, un hombre de piel obscura con un saco vaquero, un sombrero tipo bowler, dos colgantes de simbologia nativa, pantalón de vestir y zapatos elegantes, vislumbraba el cielo obscuro siendo iluminado por los relámpagos de la tormenta que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento

"lo siento mucho mi pequeña Alix" susurra con una sonrisa para darle una calada a su puro "pero no puedes manipular siempre el tiempo, porque así como la muerte, el tiempo es igual que la comedia" dio otra calada disfrutando del sabor que le brindaba aquel humo en su boca para luego liberarlo "es cuestión de ritmo" un trueno se hizo presente en la isla mientras el hombre bajaba su mirada hacia el horizonte en dirección a Francia "pronto París sabrá, lo que es capaz de hacer la venganza" con una risa y sujetando un brazalete hecho de huesos, el hombre se desvanece en las sombras a la vez que su voz se volvía en un eco que se expandió por la isla, el cual nadie llegó a esescuchar.

* * *

**Un año después**

* * *

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía percibir, una obscuridad tan profunda que a cualquiera le calaria los huesos, una obscuridad tan pesada que no sabias si estabas ciego o no, esa obscuridad iba acompañada del silencio brutal en aquel lugar, tan solo podia escuchar su respiración ¿que era ese lugar tan tenebroso? Era muy simple la respuesta, un ataúd.

Estaba enterrado

Cuando se percató de donde estaba, la desesperación invadió todo su ser y golpeó la madera de aquel mueble, por lo general esa clase de esfuerzo sería en vano ya que la misma era sellada con clavos

Pero este no fue el caso

Importandole poco el haber logrado habrirla de un golpe, movío aquella tapadera y toneladas de tierra fueron contra él, de forma rápida y aguantando la respiración fue escalando, resbalando en un par de ocasiones, hasta que por fin comenzó a sentir el viento y gotas de agua cayendo en su extremidad. Estaba lloviendo

Al salir, todo su cuerpo le dolía y era cubierto por el lodo, sin un lugar que recordase en ese momento, camino de forma torpe por aquellos lares, llegando a robarle una gabardina obscura del guardia en turno que yacía dormido en su asiento.

Caminó un poco, tratando de recordar que fue lo que le hizo terminar ahí, hasta que las luces de la ciudad le hicieron desviar su atención. París era conocido como la ciudad del amor y a la vez la ciudad de la luz, y eso no lo dijeron solo por que si. Desde su posición lograba ver la imponente torre Eiffel iluminando una parte de la misma y eso le tranquilizó un poco.

Guiándose por la imponente estructura, fue entre las calles tambaleándose de lo débil que se encontraba, tratando de buscar algún lugar donde pudiese resguardarse de la lluvia, entrando a callejones esperando tener oportunidad y quedar bajo algún lugar con techo o telón que lo proteja. Para su mala suerte, no había encontrado más que pequeños espacios donde no lo protegía por mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba por una calle caminando mientras temblaba de frío vio una limusina pasar, mojandolo de paso. Iba a tratar de olvidar aquello pues queriendo darse calor, pero fue en ese momento que vio una camioneta bloquear el camino a la limusina y a varios sujetos salir de la misma, rodeando el vehículo y sacando a la fuerza a una chica, la cual forcejeaba con los dos delincuentes que la sujetaban para poder escapar.

Los gritos de ella exigiendo que la liberaran y la dejaran en paz fueron escuchados por el chico, pero a la vez, los mismos hicieron que en su mente aparecieran imágenes sangrientas, imágenes de lo que parecía un asesinato brutal, a la vez que los gritos de ella se mezclaban con los que se reproducían en su mente, haciendo que sostuviera su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquello, pero iban aumentando los gritos y las imágenes pasaban más rápido que no lograba controlarse.

Hasta que la ira lo consumió

"¡metanla rápido idiotas, no tenemos todo el día!" exigió el que parecía el líder de la banda criminal, el cual tanto él como sus subordinados estaban con pasamontañas y rifles, pero aún así y vigilando todo, ninguno se percató de la presencia del chico que se les había acercado observándolos serio

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Llegó con uno que estaba apuntando al chófer de la limusina y en un parpadeo tomó la cabeza del secuestrador para estrellarlo contra el vidrio blindado de la camioneta, el cual solo quedo manchado por la sangre del tipo. Sin dejarlo caer, con una mano lo sujeta del cuello para luego con la otra mano manipular el brazo del mismo y disparar al jefe en la pierna, triturando la rodilla sin piedad alguna. Los otros cuatro que vieron aquello trataron de dispararle más el fue más rápido y disparó en la mano a uno para luego arrojarle a su compañero. Rápidamente va al otro extremo del vehículo, abriendo la puerta del mismo y entrando para luego salir por el quema cocos de un salto, sorprendiendo a los dos que quedaban en pie y toma el brazo del más cercano para doblarlo, tomar el arma y disparar en el hombro al otro, para luego dejar inconsciente al que le dobló el brazo golpeándolo con la culata del rifle, al que descarga la munición disparando al aire, espantando a los secuestradores quienes huyeron del lugar, no sin antes ser amenazado por el líder el cual dijo que cuando lo volviera a ver tendría su cuerpo lleno de plomo, y solo vio como se alejó la camioneta.

"hmp, le agradezco por haberme ayudado con esos tontos, pero no era necesario, ya estaba por darle una lección" escuchó decir a la chica de cabello rubio y con bastante maquillaje que tenía los brazos cruzados "no por nada, yo soy la gran Queen Bee y..." la voz de aquella chica fue haciéndose más lejana hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, quedando inconsciente ante la chica que trató de moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar sin ningún efecto "¡Jean, necesito ayuda!"

* * *

**Y después de un buen tiempo fuera, por fin las ideas volvieron a mí... A modo de reinicio, lo que puede hacer que te roben el celular con todos los archivos**

**Bueno, ahora que ya no tengo ese problema, pues volveré a iniciar el fic ahora a partir de el capítulo de Chat Blanc **

**¿Quien será la persona que estuvo en New York en ese día? Lo descubrirán en el transcurso del fic (espero que no me roben otra vez) **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero no defraudarlos **

**Nos vemos **


	2. El despertar

**Chloe Pvo**

Odio París, odio su gente, odio a mis compañeros de escuela, sobretodo a esa panadera ¡y odio a esa Ladybug! ¡La odio tanto!

Ha pasado ya un año desde que me arrebató mis poderes y desde entonces mi vida ha sido horrible y es que desde que los plebeyos de la escuela se enteraron de que ella me quitó a pollen, no han parado de decir que yo hice mal las cosas o que no merecía tener un Miraculous ¡por supuesto que lo merezco! Soy la hija del alcalde de París ¡es mi derecho ser la heroína!. Para mi pesar, tengo que estarle agradecida a lady tonta por no haber dicho a nadie que ayudé a Howk Moth para que obtuviera los Miraculous, así que no he soltado sus verdades como debería, eso no significa que no pudiera expresar mi sentir de ella, de cómo la aborrecía.

Para colmo, mis padres se reconciliaron y perdí la oportunidad de vivir en Nueva York, al menos ahí volvería a mi vida de antes, cuando no había ni Akumas ni héroes de pacotilla, podría incluso ser la heroína de aquella ciuda, pero al final me quedé aquí junto con los pobretones de mis compañeros de salón.

Y hablando de cosas horrendas, hoy acompañé a mis padres a un evento con varios ejecutivos y sus hijos ricos, no me habría molestado de estar ahí de no ser por que la mayoría no me prestaban atención y los que lo hacían eran unos completos nerds llenos de granos y con dientes de castor ¡hiu! Por nada del mundo me juntaria con esas pestes.

Como solamente me estaba aburriendo en ese evento, le pedí a mi papi que hablara a Jean para que viniera por mí, ya que me dolía la cabeza por tanto de escuchar de negocios por parte de los adultos, eso y que no tenia nada que ver ahí

Una vez que Jean apareció en la entrada del recinto, caminé rápidamente con notorio fastidio a la limusina luego de que mi mayordomo me abriera la puerta para después encenderlo y comenzar a alejarnos de ahí

"Perdone la pregunta señorita Chloe pero ¿se encuentra usted bien?"

"por supuesto que si, estoy muy bien que decidí salir del evento ¿porque no debería estarlo?" escuché a Jean suspirar a pesar de que estaba algo retirada de la ventanilla

"puede que el señor osito la reconforte señorita"

"hmp, solo dejame estar en mi cuarto"

No lo escuché decir algo más, así que solo me dediqué a ver como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, cubriendo el cielo con sus nubes obscuras a la vez que solo iluminaba todo de vez en cuando con los relámpagos que aparecían, amenazando con incluso caer en alguien. Estaba tan concentrada en la lluvia y en aquella imagen tan demacrada de París, que no me percaté cuando fue mojado un vagabundo al pasar por un charco, algo que me hubiera dado risa, pero ahora no tengo ganas de nada

Para mi mala suerte, una camioneta nos bloqueo el paso y varios idiotas armados bajaron de la misma. Traté de hacerles frente al igual que mi mayordomo, pero dos de ellos me sujetaron y trataron de meterme a la camioneta a la vez que amenazaban a mi trabajador con lo que parecía metralletas, más yo ya tenia planeado impulsarme atrás para hacer qué los dos que me tenían de los brazos chocaran sus cabezotas y le diera oportunidad a Jean de hacer lo suyo para después detener a los secuestradores.

Pero no esperaba lo siguiente

Cuando estaba preparándome para atacarlos, escuché un golpe fuerte en el vidrio de la camioneta, para después escuchar disparos y a alguien gritando por ser dañado en el pie, tuve que ocultarme atras del auto para evitar que me diera alguna bala perdida. Al atreverme a observar lo que había pasado, el vagabundo que había visto cuando fue mojado, se encontraba observando a la camioneta que se alejaba con un aire de amenaza, a lo que supuse que él fue el que enfrentó al grupo de criminales

No tenía por qué acercarme a alguien que no podía conseguir ni un pan, pero ya que se tomó la molestia de pelear contra ese grupo, decidí darle un poco de mi valioso tiempo para agradecerle "hmp, le agradezco por haberme ayudado con esos tontos, pero no era necesario, ya estaba por darle una lección, no por nada soy la gran Queen Bee y la hija del alcalde de París. De todas formas le doy las gracias por ahorrame el arruinar mi mani... " fue en eso que vi como el hombre cayó frente a mí, quedando boca abajo y al parecer inconsciente "hmp ya sé que trama, usted se quiere hacer el muerto para que le demos alojamiento gratis con todo incluido ¡pues olvidelo! A menos de que tenga lo suficiente para una noche en Le Grand París, no le dejaré que..." al darle una patada para que se levantara y dejara de fingir, me percaté de dos cosa:

1\. No era un señor, era un joven como yo, a lo mucho unos 16 años, y con un buen físico al ver que no tenía nada de la cintura para arriba más que una gabardina

2\. Realmente estaba inconsciente y muy pálido, casi como si su piel quedara en blanco

"¡Jean, necesito ayuda!"grité a mi mayordomo quien al parecer apenas estaba reaccionando del intento de secuestro y salió para verificar si aún estaba vivo

"aún tiene pulso, pero necesita calentarse lo más pronto posible o morirá de hipotermia" me dijo con una expresión seria, no la de siempre, si no una con preocupación, algo que he visto muy pocas veces... ¿Y que es eso de hipoquemia?

"llevemoslo al hospital entonces" le respondí como lo más obvio

"No llegará al más cercano, el hotel está más cerca" iba a decir que era solo un pobre, pero el ver al chico todo pálido me removió algo, y por primera vez cedí

"está bien, demonos prisa" sin perder tiempo, Jean lo metió a la limusina acostado en la parte de atrás y yo me quedé del otro lado para no estar cerca de él

Vaya noche para que no haya tráfico

**Fin Pvo**

* * *

"_¡no nos hagan nada!_"

"_¡dejen a mi familia en paz!_"

"_¡deténgasen!_"

"_¡NOOOOOOOO!_"

"¡no!" jadea despertándose, quedando sentando en la cama y sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor que empezó a sentir tras la pesadilla. No tenía idea de que había pasado en la noche específicamente, tan solo recordaba que había gritos de auxilio, y luego todo se puso borroso para después caer inconsciente, lo siguiente había sido una pesadilla con imágenes revueltas de lo que al parecer eran asesinatos "_¿que fue todo eso?_" fue lo que pensó jadeando, hasta que observó el entorno donde estaba después de quitarse la mano de la frente

No era la calle donde estaba, si no que era una habitación bastante elegante con los muros blancos puros y con muebles de apariencia costosa.

Uno de los empleados del lugar iba en dirección a la habitación del joven extraño, cuya tarea en ese momento era de observar si ya había despertado y si así fuera, llamar a los señores Bourgeois para que en persona fueran a agradecerles por haberle salvado la vida a su hija

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación usando una maestra, se percató de que si había despertado, pero no se hallaba en el lugar

Mientras los empleados del hotel buscaban desesperados al chico en las instalaciones del hotel, el mensionado, quien usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca sin fajarse, unos pantalones de vestir y un par de zapatos, todo dejado por los empleados en la habitación en el que estaba, recorría las calles de la ciudad luego de haber escapado del hotel aprovechando que estaba en el segundo piso, incluso había llegado a pasar por la torre Eiffel, observando todo con suma extrañeza pues muchas cosas habían cambiado para él.

Se detuvo en una calle poco concurrida en ese momento y se observó en la ventana de un auto, observando una única diferencia física que era su cabello largo tocando apenas los hombros, pero de ahí en más todo seguía igual. Sin embargo, el podía notar que algo había diferente en él, no sabía que era, pero sentía que había algo que lo hacía distinto al resto de la gente.

"sube al coche" escucha a un hombre corpulento alzar la voz quien se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, algo que le llamó la atención y aprovechó el auto donde estaba para ver que estaba pasando

"¡déjame en paz!" exigió con desesperación una mujer de cabello castaño sumamente bastante asustada, en eso vio como el sujeto la tomaba del pelo y la jalaba a un auto rojo

"no te lo repetiré ¡sube al coche! ¡Sube ahora mismo!"

Fue en ese momento que algo raro en el sucedió, pues al ver como el hombre estaba maltratando a aquella mujer, de momento la imagen de la misma cambiaba a intervalos teniendo la apariencia de alguien más, alguien a quien sentía que conocía pero no recordaba, pero el ver a esa persona en lugar de la desconocida fue más que suficiente para llenarlo de ira y acercarse a donde estaban los dos, algo que llegó a notar el hombre que le superaba por una cabeza en tamaño "¿que miras idiota?"

"dejala en paz, tiene miedo de tí" fue lo que le respondió sin quitarle la mirada

"tú eres el que debería tenerlo, niño" respondió el sujeto empujándolo "ahora lárgate de aquí"

Pero en vez de asustarlo, solo lo había logrado enojarse más, siendo empujado por el joven y llegando a estrellar la cara contra la puerta del coche "déjalo, él no te quiere"

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse de ahí, creyendo que el sujeto había aprendido la lección, fue golpeado en la espalda con un bastón antirrobo por parte del mismo

"¡eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Vas a matarlo!" gritó ella horrorizada

"ese niño se lo busco ¡y te dije que te metieras al maldito coche!" exigió con el bastón en mano amenazandola, pero una vista de ella en otro lugar fue suficiente para hacerle voltear y ver que el muchacho estaba de pie y observándolo con una ira contenida "con que quieres más ¿eh? ¡Pues toma!" el chico esquivó el primer ataque como si nada, algo que incluso le sorprendió, pero fue un efímero momento pues fue atacado una segunda vez con el bastón, solo que esta vez tomó su brazo y en un rápido movimiento, golpeó el codo doblandolo en dirección contraria "¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITO!" gritó el pobre diablo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

"vete" dijo a la mujer que aún no salía del shock "¡que te vayas!" con aquello fue más que suficiente para que reaccionara y ella subiera al auto para escapar de su marido

"¿quien... carajos te crees?" gruñó el hombre sosteniéndose el brazo pero estando de rodillas, a lo que el chico le respondió

"alguien que no es como tu" y a paso rápido abandonó el sitio, importandole un comino si era luego perseguido por la policía, pero con un solo pensamiento en mente, un propósito que debía seguir, que lo sentía.

Y era regresar a su casa.

* * *

**Y logré sacar otro capítulo, como verán nuestro amigo está recontra desorientado y por el momento tiene la necesidad de ir a su hogar, aunque ya hizo destrozos a su paso**

**Manu: gracias por tu comentario y diría algo, pero sería spoiler 😅 y con respecto a los ships, lamento deci que no podría hacer fics de ellos, sobretodo porque mi mente apenas puede hacer una trama para esta historia, pero quizás en un futuro o alguien más lo pueda hacer**

**Gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en la siguiente**

**Pd: ¡mendigo frío, me congela las ideas!**


	3. Recuerdos

Cuando Chloe se enteró de que aquel joven que la había rescatado de aquellos secuestradores se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno, lo primero que pensó fue que algo había robado del hotel, a lo que su padre ordenó que se hiciera una revisión he inventario de cada artículo de la habitación y del pasillo donde conectaba con la misma, intentando saber que fue lo que supuestamente había hurtado, también se le pidió a los guardas de seguridad que revisaran las cámaras, tanto las del pasillo, como de la recepción y la calle por si se llegaba a ver pasar el joven. No tardaron más que 15 minutos de revisión para dar con él, aunque les fue algo raro verlo caer de pie en la calle como si se hubiese saltado de la habitación.

Al saberlo la familia Bourgeois del modo en como se fue, y teniendo aun en mente que pudo haber robado algo, André marcó el numero de la policía para interponer una denuncia en contra del 'vagabundo', pero justo cuando estaba por oprimir el botón para llamar, una de las sirvientas llegó al despacho donde estaba la familia reunida con cierto nerviosismo

"di-disculpe la interrupción… S-solo quería avisarles que ya se revisó todo…"

"¿y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ese malagradecido se robo del hotel de mi André?" preguntó con sumo enfado Audrey "no tenemos todo el día"

"e-es que…"

"¡Habla de una vez o serás despedida!"

"es que… solo se llevó la ropa que se le dejó previamente, n-no tomó nada más"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los tres. Teniendo tantas cosas de alto valor en una habitación de su glamuroso hotel ¿y solo se llevó la ropa que le consiguieron de una tienda departamental? (tienda de pobres para ellos) para André se le había hecho raro y para la madre he hija totalmente ridículo

* * *

Puede que París sea conocido como el país del amor, pero también es conocido como el país donde se inventó el parkour, el deporte donde corres superando obstáculos con acrobacias y con mucha agilidad y destreza, sobretodo teniendo los reflejos muy desarrollados

"¡ouch!"

Bueno, no todos lo pueden hacer

"olvidalo Kim, eres muy pesado para estar haciendo parkour" (dice su amiga Alix que sonreía burlona de pie a un lado suyo)

"¿lo dice la enana rosada?" murmura un poco molesto en el suelo después de haber intentado saltar una banca del parque

"dime otra vez así y te juro que te haré puré… " murmura amenazandolo

"no podrías aunque quisieras" se levanta con un poco de dificultad y se truena la espalda "oye ¿hace cuanto que no tenemos un reto?"

"como hace un mes creo, con los trabajos que nos han dejado últimamente en el colegio no hemos tenido tiempo para una carrera"

"en eso tienes razón, han sido días pesados" para ese momento, ambos salen del parque y van caminando tranquilamente "pero podremos hacer uno y definitivamente te va a gustar"

"¿ya tienes uno pensado? Eso es muy rápido para alguien como tú"

"gracias jejeje… ¡oye!"

"tranquilo, es una broma, se que te debió haber costado mucho pensarlo"

"bueno…. ¡Oye!"

"jejeje caes fácil Kim. En fin ¿de que trata el reto?"

"es fácil ¿Te acuerdas del departamento abandonado que está cerca de aquí?"

"si me acuerdo, después de la masacre que ocurrió hace un año ahí con aquella familia, nadie hasta el momento a querido rentar el lugar aun después de haber concluido las investigaciones"

"así es, y a lo que he escuchado, se han estado apareciendo los que vivían ahí, ya sabes, fantasma queriendo asutaaaaar" trata de hacer un lamento como lo haría un espectro, pero solo logró que su amiga se riera

"entonces vamos a estar cierto tiempo en aquel departamento"

"será toda la noche y deberemos tener los celulares cargados para grabar cualquier cosa que suceda ¿soportarás la tensión y el miedo del lugar?" pregunta con sonrisa presumida

"más bien quiero saber que tan rápido saldrás del departamento" contesta de la misma forma "espera ¿Cómo le haremos para entrar si el portero estará vigilando a esas horas? Además ten en cuenta a los vecinos que estén cerca de ahí, podrían denunciarnos por meternos en propiedad privada y con antecedentes criminales"

"tú no te preocupes, el piso donde está el departamento quedó vacío después de lo que pasó, y el portero será fácil de evadir"

Mientras ellos seguían planeando su pequeña estadía en aquel departamento, al otro de la calle estaba caminando entre tranquilo y con actitud confiada un sujeto de cabello rizado revoltoso, con una camiseta blanca con chaleco rojo y pantalones de mezclilla ajustados con una cadena de cinturón, al menos hasta que un auto café se detuvo bastante cerca de él, y del mismo salió un hombre castaño con gabardina de un café más claro que el del auto

"¡hey, Husky!" exclamó el hombre de la gabardina "cuéntame que planes tienes para esta noche amigo, porque el año pasado fue muy divertido" dice en un tono sarcástico y molesto

"jeje no tengo nada que decirte 'amigo'" respondió Husky despreocupado

"oh claro que si, tienes mucho que decir, eres un chico muy listo"

"no soy nada listo, preguntale a quien quieras" Aquello hizo enfadar al hombre, lo suficiente para colocarlo con el rostro contra el muro he ir revisando si tenia alguna arma "no tengo nada" responde Husky y en eso el hombre toma parte de la cadena para enseñarselo "je eso es moda viejo"

"si, y yo soy bad bunny"le responde después de haberlo revisado "si no llevas nada, es por ese robo por el que estas procesado"

"Pff ¿qué pasa con ello?"

"tres golpes, eso pasa" contesta el otro serio "Mira, solo tienes que decir sus nombres, solo eso y nada más. Denuncia a los otros, hazlo, y podremos arreglar un trato con el fiscal, te lo aseguro"

"bueno, tengo un abogado que dice que no debo hablar contigo" en eso es tomado del chaleco y alzado un poco del suelo sin quedar suspendido

"tú y yo sabemos que aquella familia no merecía morir, no lo merecían ¡y te atrapé a ti robando en el mismo maldito edificio veinticuatro horas antes!"

"jejeje eso fue hace un año, Lombard. No tienes derecho a hostigarme, me largo de aquí" dice después de ser soltado para luego acomodarse su chaleco y caminar como si nada

"muy bien Husky, ok, pero piénsalo bien ¿de acuerdo? Porque cuando resuelva esto, y lo haré… desearás haber estado con los buenos" tan solo lo ve como le levantaba el dedo importandole poco lo que le dijo para luego suspirar frustrado y subir al auto, emprendiendo reanudando el camino a la estación

"… wow, que intenso" fue lo que dijo Alix saliendo detrás de un auto del que estaba escondida tras ser vencida por la curiosidad cuando vio el auto de Lombard detenerse tan brusco, siendo seguida por Kim que se había escondido junto con ella "no te parece una casualidad que precisamente que estábamos hablando del departamento abandonado, hayamos estado cerca de uno de los que posiblemente participó en el crimen?"

"la verdad si, fue algo que no esperaba la verdad… ¡Pero eso también significa que será más emocionante así!" responde él ansioso de iniciar con el reto y sobretodo de ganarle a su amiga

"Kim ¿realmente no piensas? Puede que esto sea serio, tal vez no deberíamos entrar al departamento"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo acaso?" le sonríe burlesco y ella le lanza una mirada asesina

"nos vemos esta noche a las diez, no faltes" le dice golpeando con el dedo su pecho y camina adelantandose

"jajaja nunca falla" dice para si mismo Kim

* * *

Por mucho que sea un lugar seguro, siempre tendrá sus defectos, sus partes negativas, y París no era la excepción, pues en un edificio abandonado de aspecto abandonado y siendo tarde-noche, Husky se encontraba junto con otros dos de sus colegas sentados en fila en una oficina observando un video de uno de sus ataques, teniendo en frente al que parecía ser su jefe pues no le prestaba atención a la pantalla "jajajaja esos idiotas no se lo esperaron" es lo que dice mirando divertido como mataban a una pareja y de paso abusaban de la mujer.

Sin embargo, su jefe parecía más fastidiado que emocionado al solo escuchar el video "error número uno caballeros ¿Cuál fue?" pregunta el jefe cuyo aspecto era formal sin corbata con un puro en la boca y una navaja en la mano

"l-lo sabemos, dijiste que no te mencionaramos… e-en voz alta" es lo que llega a decir uno de cabello castaño corto, camisa hawaiana con cadena de oro, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis "pero Orson nosotros…"

"volvamos al principio" interrumpe su jefe "cualquier trabajo que se realice debe ser hecho cuidadosamente, una falla por más pequeña he insignificante que sea puede darnos muchos problemas. De hecho…" da una calada a su puro y luego se levanta para después caminar y sentarse en su escritorio, quedando en frente de ellos "en el encargo de familia Dacascos se les pagó por un Prolicidio, Uxoricidio y suicidio, llamenlo combo Chris Benoit si quieren. Se supone que debería verse como si el padre hubiese matado a su familia para luego darse un tiro en la cabeza. En cambio, tengo un maldito homicidio múltiple"

"si lo ves por el lado bueno es un premio gordo" dice el tercero que estaba en medio cuyo cabello rubio se medio formaba en hongo con una camiseta blanca, un pans gris y tenis. Fue en eso que su jefe coloca la punta de la navaja en su cuello

"es un desastre" le dice de forma amenazadora para luego retirar el arma de su cuello "si vuelve a ocurrir un error así, sus cabezas van a terminar en el estante junto con todos los recuerdos de nuestros trabajos anteriores" les amenaza pasando la navaja frente a ellos para luego accionar un botón del muro y abrir una puerta secreta, la cual daba a una pequeña habitación con exhibidores que tenían diversos artículos, relojes, dijes, pulseras, joyas, cualquier cosa que hayan tenido sus víctimas antes de ser asesinadas "vamos, diviértanse, pero espero un grado más de profesionalidad"

"ya lo sabemos" le responde el rubio "oye… lo del video fue hace meses y lo de aquella familia fue hace un año. Hemos mejorado y no hemos vuelto a estropear ningún trabajo"

"dile Husky" le ordena Orson

"Lombard sigue atosigandome"

"¿Qué?"

"y es bastante insistente" termina Husky

"bien, haremos esto. Husky dile a Lombard que quieres delatarnos, has una cita con él y que sea en un lugar con privacidad para que ustedes dos se encarguen de él" señala a los otros dos secuaces "en la noche lleven su cuerpo al rio sena, traten de no llamar la atención, sobretodo de cierto par de jóvenes con trajes ridículos, lo último que necesitamos es que ellos nos estén molestando" en eso da otra calada sentándose de nuevo en su silla "así habrá un estorbo menos"

* * *

Ya siendo de noche y con el cielo nublado, Chat Noir se encontraba esperando a su compañera en la torre eiffel mientras observaba la ciudad. Había pasado no solo ya un año de lo ocurrido con el guardián, de haber estado a nada de perder contra Hawk Moth, si no que también había pasado más de un año que había tratado de no ver a Ladybug como algo más, de solo verla como una amiga y compañera pero solamente eso, el problema era que el decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, pues a pesar de que le ha hecho creer frente a ella que solo la veía como amiga gracias a sus dotes de actuación que ha adquirido con el paso del tiempo en su trabajo como modelo de la marca Agreste, la realidad de la situación era muy lejana, demasiado.

Con cada día que pasaba, ese sentimiento en vez de desvanecerse, fue creciendo más y más, ocasionandole problemas en momentos pues sentía su corazón oprimirse al querer decirle de nuevo lo que sentía, y esas veces Ladybug los notaba y cambiaba la conversación o hacia otra cosa para que no supiera nada "_¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este sentimiento? ¿Por qué no logro hacer que desaparezca?_"

"hola Chat" dice Ladybug apareciendo detrás de él "jejeje creo te tomé por sorpresa"

Ante lo dicho, su compañero gatuno se sonroja aunque por su mascara no se nota "solo estaba distraído Ladybug, a la próxima no será tan fácil jejeje" le sonríe siendo esta vez una amistosa sin toques de coquetería como solía hacer

"¿en que pensabas gatito?" pregunta ella con curiosidad

"bueno… he estado reflexionando acerca del tiempo que llevamos peleando contra Hawk Moth, siento… no sé, creo que deberíamos tener alguna pista de él, no me malinterpretes no es que diga que estamos haciendo algo mal pero…"

"te entiendo Chat, no eres el único. Sé que el tener poderes no significaría que lograríamos derrotar al enemigo rápido, pero ha estas alturas ya deberíamos tener algún indicio de su paradero o de su identidad, algo con que tener aunque sea alguna ventaja"

"bueno, eres la guardiana, imagino que eso podría ser una ventaja ¿No?"

"en teoría, pero tampoco podemos abusar del uso de los miraculous, cada que le otorgamos uno a cierta persona, la comprometemos y puede terminar incluso herida"

"cierto, de hecho aún recuerdo lo que pasó cuando Chloe nos traicionó, lo bueno fue que pude retroceder el tiempo para evitar que Hawk Moth nos ganara"

"eso me da la razón de que hay que tener más cuidado con otorgarle un miraculous a alguien, deberá ser solo en momentos donde realmente ocupamos ayuda"

"así es" dice el héroe quedándose mirando la ciudad "hasta cierto punto me alegro que solo sean ellos dos los villanos a derrotar"

"¿Por qué lo dices Chat?"

"pienso que sería más complicado las cosas teniendo a un tercer villano igual de poderoso que Hawk Moth y Mayura"

"¿Volpina no cuenta como tercera villana?" le dice con un tono un poco bromista para aligerar las cosas

"cuenta como secuaz como todos los otros akumas a los que nos hemos enfrentado, depende del poder de Hawk Moth"

"buen punto" lo ve "aun así, sea lo que llegara a pasar, incluso si se presentara alguien igual, nosotros estaremos ahí para salvar a París"

"así es Lady, tú y yo contra el mundo" alza el puño para chocarlo con el de ella

"siempre gatito" le sonríe para luego escuchar un trueno "parece que por hoy no va a haber patrulla, mejor regresemos a casa y hacemos un rondin mañana"

"me parece perfecto" prepara su bastón activandolo "nos vemos mañana, que descanses" y después de eso usa el bastón ya alargado para impulsarse a un tejado

"¡descansa Chat!" se despide de él y usa su yoyo para regresar a casa, apresurandose ambos para que no los alcanzara la lluvia

* * *

La lluvia ya había empezado hace un par de horas, pasaban un poco de la media noche y casi nadie se encontraba en las calles pues se hallaban seguros en sus casas

Todos, menos uno

Había pasado prácticamente todo el día vagando por las calles, caminando sin cesar, buscando algo en especifico pero que no sabia que era exactamente ¿su hogar? Posiblemente, pues la sensación de acercarse iba aumentando aunque la desorientación le afectaba bastante, pero después de mucho por fin sentía que estaba llegando a su destino ¿habría alguien en aquel pequeño edificio que lo reconociera? No lo sabia, y dentro de él, tenia miedo de eso

Había visto la entrada principal, pero también había una pequeña compuerta a un lado del edificio, estando este un tanto alejado de la entrada. Al llegar notó que se hallaba abierto así que entró temblando a mas no poder gracias al frio y a la lluvia

Estaba cansado, débil, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo del día, y aun así tuvo que subir las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, pues algo le decía que su destino se hallaba en el último piso, lo irónico del asunto es que una pequeña ave emplumada de color negro parecía esperarlo para luego emprender el vuelo al último piso. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban más con la necesidad de querer llegar, logra estar en la entrada de un departamento, solo que a diferencia del resto, este se hallaba con cinta amarilla, usada para evitar que las personas pasaran

Desesperado rompe las mismas y entra al departamento apoyándose en el pomo para no caer, viendo el interior del mismo. Todo estaba polvoriento, desordenado, con señalamientos y casquillos regados además de varias manchas de sangre en el piso y en los muros, siendo una sobresaliente pues había marcas de un gran disparo en un muro junto con la sangre. Lleno de curiosidad se acerca a esa marca en especifico tentado a tocarlo.

Pero al hacerlo, una descarga cruzo su cuerpo, y un recuerdo pasó por su mente

Un señor fue a abrir la puerta al escuchar que tocaban insistentemente, pero al abrirlo una bala atravesó su hombro lo cual lo hizo caer de espaldas, el joven sintió el mismo dolor en ese momento y cayó arrodillado retorciendose de dolor, otro recuerdo cruzó al instante siendo el de una mujer queriendo ayudar al que era su marido que fue herido por la bala, solo para que recibiera dos tiros en el abdomen y una patada en el pecho. Con dificultad el joven trata de levantarse pero otro recuerdo pasó en ese momento, siendo ahora él junto con alguien menor tratando de hacerle frente a los atacantes, quienes riendo y burlándose de ellos los sometieron y arrojaron al menor a la televisión, siendo electrocutado y prendiendose luego de que uno le arrojara un cerillo encendido

El recuerdo lo hizo tambalear hasta una ventana, la cual se rompió luego de que este se estrellara con el mismo, teniendo tanto cortadas como vidrios incrustados en la espalda, a pesar del dolor solo trata de levantarse usando un mueble con cajones donde arriba estaba un pequeño marco con una foto, de la cual se aferra sin querer y cae de nuevo

Con demasiada dificultad se levanta tambaleante y un último recuerdo cruza sintiendo que alguien le jalaba del cabello, siendo el recuerdo exactamente así, que uno de los criminales le estaba tomando del cabello obligándolo a ver como a su padre le cortaban el cuello para dejándolo desangrarse, y a su madre la violaban sin piedad alguna a pesar de que estaba herida de muerte, él desesperado grita suplicando que se detuvieran y trata de estirar su brazo al igual que ella, sin embargo, la detonación de una escopeta en su pecho hace que se aleje de ella, haciendo que en el recuerdo como en la realidad lance un grito desgarrador de dolor y sea mandado al muro donde quedó la marca del disparo.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y el estruendo del mismo logró hacer que tanto la kwami de la creación como el de la destrucción despertarán de su sueño y ambos vieran el panorama de afuera desde sus ventanas pero no admirando la lluvia, si no con temor, miedo a algo que sintieron, miedo a algo que percibieron, una energía que, a pesar del tiempo que llevan existiendo, jamás han sentido, una energía llena de odio, de ira

De venganza

(Linkin Park - Crawling [ORCHESTRA REMIX]) arrastrándose en el piso, fue acercándose hacia el marco que había tirado, estando la foto de las personas de esos recuerdos, personas que conocía.

Era su familia

Y al tomarlo tembloroso, los pocos cristales que le mostraron el reflejo de un rostro pálido, rallando casi en lo blanco, con marcas obscuras en los ojos y en los labios, pasando un poco de la comisura haciendo que se formara una sonrisa. Ese era su rostro, ese era él ahora.

Suelta el marco para luego tomarse su rostro con las manos, temblando de ira al recordar todo, lo que fue, lo que vivió, quienes estuvieron a su lado, y quienes le arrebataron todo

(0:56) con un grito de furia al cielo, declaró al mundo entero sus deseos de venganza, de buscar a los culpables y hacerles pagar por haberle quitado todo, su vida y la de su familia, con ese grito dejó en claro que no se detendría hasta lograr dar con ellos

Y mientras en los cielos el ave sobrevolaba los edificios aun con la lluvia presente, un vigilante nacía para atormentar a los criminales

Ya no era Mark Dacascos, el joven asesinado junto a su familia

Ahora era un ser con deseos de matar

Era The Crow

* * *

**AndyKurosaki98: como quien dice "no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda" jejeje pero no te preocupes, aquí ando y sigo para el rato**

**Manu: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, se te agradece bastante**

**Un abrazo psicológico como diría Germán, y nos vemos en el siguiente**


	4. Búsqueda

**Momentos después **

"_no puedo creer que precisamente hoy y a esta hora empezara a llover_" fue lo que pensó Alix mientras iba de camino al edificio donde se hallaba el apartamento maldito, prácticamente tuvo que escapar de casa para poder ir a la hora que había acordado con Kim y, de no ser porque se le ocurrió llevar una chamarra, en estos momentos estaría titiriteando, resfriada y bastante mal. Aun así, la lluvia era insignificante comparado con las calles casi vacías de París, que combinado con la hora y la lluvia le daba un aspecto tenebroso y peligroso por el tipo de persona que pudiese encontrar en la calle.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde estaba el edificio, recibió una llamada de su amigo de retos, a lo que contestó teniendo cuidado de que no se notara el aparato para no llamar la atención de algún 'curioso' "más te vale que no te hayas arrepentido Kim, ya estoy cerca del edificio"

"y yo estoy en el acceso secundario, mira al frente" cuando ella miró a un costado del edificio, encontró a su amigo que usaba un impermeable rojo tipo poncho alzando la mano saludandola a distancia

"¿Cómo se que eres Kim?" preguntó ella con un tono de desconfianza

"por favor, estamos viéndonos mientras hablamos por…" no terminó la frase pues un carro pasó a un lado suyo y lo empapó gracias al agua acumulada que estaba bajo la banqueta, estando estático un momento

"si, eres tú" rio escuchando las quejas de su amigo antes de colgar, realmente le encantaba cuando algo gracioso le pasaba a su amigo, más si tenia que ver aunque sea un poco en las bromas

* * *

Durante el día, la tienda de empeños del señor Gideon era conocido por tener gran variedad de artículos en perfecto estado, desde electrodomésticos hasta joyeria, instrumentos de música y hasta televisiones, consolas y celulares de buenas marcas, todo a un precio muy accesible y considerandose por los propios parisinos como la mejor en comparación a otras, pero sobretodo el local era conocido más por el propio dueño del mismo, el cual era un hombre acercándose a los cincuenta años con una vestimenta entre formal y casual, Gideon era querido por varios de sus clientes por el buen trato que recibían de él, además de su amabilidad se prestaba a veces para llevar de vez en cuando algún artículo que fuese difícil transportar para el cliente y era bueno en las platicas, y con los niños ni se diga, se animaba a jugar con ellos cuando llegaba con alguna familia a entregar un pedido, la gente lo quería.

Hasta que llegaba la noche.

Una vez que cerraba el local, dejaba de lado esa falsa máscara de amabilidad y bondad para dejar salir a la verdadera persona, un ser sin escrúpulos que podría tomar dos six de cerveza y pedir más sin ningún problema, que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a la gente y que tenia tratos con personas del bajo mundo, quienes eran los que les proporcionaban la mayoría de la mercancía

"son solo un par de sortijas" es lo que le menciona el hombre estando detrás del mostrador a un hombre de tez moreno, calvo, con una gabardina obscura sin camisa, con un viejo pantalón de mezclilla verde oscuro parchado por todos lados, siendo conocido como miembro de aquel grupo delictivo de Orson

"son de veinticuatro quilates" lo interrumpe el moreno

"¿son de veinticuatro? Querrás decir que son de dieciocho, son basura, hasta creo que deben ser falsas como el collar tipo cadena de hace un rato" es lo que le dice mientras lo observaba y fumaba un porro de marihuana

En eso, el hombre pone en el mostrador otro objeto "también tengo esto, un bolso de piel, piel real"

"veamos" toma el bolso y lo revisa "es cierto, es piel verdadero" admite al sentir la textura del mismo y observar que realmente era piel real y no sintético como suele ser la mayoría, pero en eso notó unas marcas que no cuadraban con el bolso "oye ¿Qué es esto Travis? No me digas que son manchas de sangre" el mencionado rueda los ojos y el dueño del local sonríe aprovechando la oportunidad "te daré cuarenta y cinco euros y es lo más caritativo que puedo ser, y eso que detesto la caridad" Travis lo mira enfadado al saber que valían mucho más esos objetos, pero Gideon solo alzó los hombros despreocupado y hasta el propio Travis sabia que cuando no había testigos, aquel aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para no dar nada "tú decides si los tomas o los dejas, aquí están en la mesa ¿Qué decides?" le dice dejando el dinero en el mostrador, a lo que el moreno sin mucha opción y tiempo lo toma a regañadientes, debió haber hecho todo en la mañana, pero la manchas de sangre hubieran llamado la atención de más de uno y no era muy buen visto por la gente y menos por las autoridades

"eres un imbécil, pedofilo, come mierda he hijo de perra" era lo que iba diciendo Travis mientras iba caminando a la salida

"¡cierra la puerta cuando salgas idiota!" le grita el dueño del local

"oh claro que si ¡te la voy a cerrar muy bien señor!" en eso le hace la seña del dedo del medio "vete al infierno" después de eso cierra la puerta y el cancel del local para luego poner el candado

"jejeje el primero en irse serás tú basura" fue lo que dijo Gideon riendo mientras tomaba el dinero de las ganancias de ese día para contarlo

"maldito hijo puta" murmura mientras caminaba alejándose del local "_un día lo desmembraré y lo haré estofado_" piensa furioso mientras caminaba y fumaba un cigarro, sin darse cuenta que un cuervo lo observaba desde una farola de la calle, para después emprender el vuelo y alejarse del lugar

* * *

"date prisa enana" le susurró a su amiga para que se diera prisa al subir por las escaleras, para nada quería llamar la atención de los pocos habitantes de aquel edificio

"tú estás caminando lento tarado" le reclama tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando llegan lo primero que notaron es que había cinta amarilla de advertencia tirada en el suelo, como si alguien o algo la hubiese retirado recientemente "que extraño…"

"oye Alix ¿estás lista?" le pregunta Kim, haciendo que regresara en si

"eeeeeh si, ya lo estoy" agita la cabeza para estar más concentrada "realmente será necesario grabarlo todo, solo es una apuesta entre nosotros"

"tendremos pruebas para que vean como sales corriendo de miedo" apenas terminó de decirlo recibió un punta pie por parte de ella

"el que saldrá corriendo de aquí serás tú cabeza hueca"

"si claro. Y ahora, muérete de envidia Césaire" sonríe Kim preparando su celular para activar la cámara sin apagar la linterna del mismo "ya está grabando"

"ni siquiera avisas antes de grabar"

"no seas aguafiestas enana"

"como sea…" rueda los ojos y respira profundo "¿Qué tal chicos? Si están viendo esto, tanto Kim como yo nos retamos a estar una noche en este departamento abandonado, no habría gran chiste en eso de no ser porque hace un año ocurrió un asesinato brutal y al parecer los fantasmas de las víctimas de ese suceso aun siguen rondando por aquí, así que por una noche, ambos estaremos en este sitio y, además de buscar fenómenos paranormales, veremos quien de los dos sale primero"

"obviamente serás tú"

"deja de mentir a los demás, sabemos que tú no aguantarás" en eso saca un par de alambres para abrir la puerta

"pienso que un año basta para que la puerta tenga un problema en el pomo, eso y suma el hecho de que seguramente lo forzaron aquel día" Fue lo que le dice estando sujetando el celular

"puede ser, pero quizás tenga algo de seguridad"

"intenta girarla, no perdemos nada con intentarlo" Alix resopla y toma el pomo para con un gesto de 'te lo dije' demostrarle que no iba a girar, más sin embargo su expresión cambio a asombro y extrañesa cuando el pomo giró sin resistencia alguna

"o es nuestro día de suerte…" fue diciendo Kim

"o alguien estuvo aquí" completó Alix, a lo que su amigo empuja levemente la puerta entrando primero "oye, no creo que sea ya una buena idea"

"espera" le pide su amigo caminando con cuidado por lo que era la sala, buscando algún sonido que fuese provocado, solo escuchando la lluvia cayendo afuera "no hay nadie, entra" le susurra y ella siguiendo mirando raro tanto la puerta como la cinta, entra y cierra la puerta

* * *

"rayos, debí decirle que eran veinte euros" murmura Gideon mientras contaba el dinero de las ganancias de ese día. El hecho de haberle dado esa cantidad realmente le molestaba, más creyendo que él podría darle mejor uso a ese dinero, aunque su idea de comprar alcohol no era algo nuevo "ah no puede ser ¿Quién será ahora?" se pregunta al ver la silueta del otro lado de la puerta, a lo que trato de usar ese tono falso de persona benevolente "¡el local está cerrado, vuelva mañana!" sin embargo, la persona en vez de retirarse, fue dando suaves golpes al cristal para llamar su atención, como si no hubiese escuchado "¡oiga, váyase, está cerrado!" grita ahora más fuerte dejando de lado su tono amable, en eso llega a notar que deja de tocar a la puerta "vaya a molestar a otro lado" lo que le tomó por sorpresa, fue que el cancel fue abierto de golpe tras haber roto el candado que lo aseguraba "maldita sea" furioso por aquello, tomó el revolver que tenia bajo el mostrador y fue a la puerta, la cual era tocado nuevamente por el extraño "estos drogados jamás entienden" murmura encsminandose a la entrada notando que el extraño tenia se veía joven pero con apariencia de payaso o mimo, y su vestimenta de chaqueta grande con una camiseta negra y pantalón obscuro le daba un aura tenebrosa "¡oiga, oiga!"

Sin previo aviso, el joven atravesó el cristal de la puerta de un puñetazo, sorprendiendo a Gideon quien cayó al estar tan cerca del mismo "lo siento, el horario a cambiado" es lo que llega a decir el 'cliente' entre serio y cínico al entrar al local

"tú-tú vas a pagar p-por ese cristal maldito mocoso" le reclama tembloroso el hombre tratando de buscar tanteando su arma sin que fuese notado

"estoy buscando un collar con aspecto de cadena" menciona observando el local tranquilamente, a lo que el encargado tras encontrar el arma, aprovecho para apuntarle con el revolver

"¡lo que buscas es un hoyo en la…!" fue interrumpido en el momento en que Mark tomó rápidamente su mano torciendolo y levantó al hombre para arrojarlo hasta el otro lado del mostrador. El hombre fue levantándose lentamente debido al dolor de los golpes que sufrió tras el impacto cuando el joven ya estaba arriba del mostrador

"señor Gideon, no está prestando atención" antes de que pudiera defenderse, Mark tomó la misma mano que lastimó para sacar una navaja y clavarla en la mano del hombre

"¡Mi mano…!" intentó gritar más fue tapado de la boca por la palma del joven

"repito, un collar tipo cadena ¿entiende?"

El hombre asiente temblando entre el pánico y el dolor "e-esta en el cajón de allá, a lado del casillero" señala el lugar donde suele dejar artículos de joyeria de mediano y alto valor

De forma cautelosa, va al lugar donde fue señalado y abre el cajón para después tomar todos los collares y cadenas que había "no… no… no…" decía mientras iba dejando caer uno por uno las mismas hasta dar con el que buscaba, más sin embargo en un pequeño exhibidor ocultó observó un puñado de anillos y al sacarlo vio uno en particular, el anillo de compromiso de su madre el cual solo tenia un grabado que había mandado a hacer su padre hace mucho, sin diamantes ni ninguna otra decoración de piedras preciosas en el mismo, solo el grabado donde decía cuanto amaba su padre a su mamá "¿Dónde consiguió el anillo?" pregunta al levantarse y enseña el artículo sin voltear a verlo

"r-red de compras domésticas" dice buscando de forma discreta algo detrás de él tras haberse quitado la navaja sin gritar

"claro" se coloca el anillo por mera curiosidad y, si bien el dedo era un poco grande, sintió la presencia de sus padres en el anillo "¿Cuánto quiere por él?" voltea a verlo quitándose el anillo, y descubre que se había quitado la navaja de la mano y también que le estaba apuntando con una escopeta ya lista para disparar "o mejor ¿Qué tal si me lo regala?"

En eso Gideon jaló del gatillo y disparó directo al pecho de Mark "¡olvidaste decir si la bolsa o la vida maldito infeliz Akuma de mierda!" grito mientras veía al chico retorcerse de dolor, o al menos eso pensó pues en eso vio como solo le enseñaba la herida que se recuperó en segundos, solo quedando el hoyo en la camisa de Mark, creyendo en ese momento que realmente era un Akuma con poderes regenerativos "oh dios… dios"

"dame el arma ahora mismo, y no te mataré" amenaza acercándose al mostrador, a lo Gideon solo deja el arma en la mesa mientras temblaba de terror

"n-no puedo ayudarte… de verdad, no puedo… s-solo recibo las cosas y…"

"tus proveedores, deben tener nombres ¿No es así?" pregunta con una media sonrisa

"s-si, los conozco, s-son un grupo … Travis, Husky, Silvain…"

"muy bien" se aleja un poco del mostrador "tiene una oportunidad para vivir" y en eso fue a buscar algo que había visto de reojo

"¡toma lo que quieras, lo que sea!"

"gracias" toma la escopeta y se encamina al mismo lugar donde encontró la cadena y el anillo para tomar un par de pistolas que se encontraban ahí y un bidón de gasolina "ahora me dirá ¿donde puedo encontrar a ese maldito grupo de cobardes?" fue derramando el combustible sobre el mostrador mientras Gideon se trataba la herida vendandose la mano sin ver en ese momento

"todos llegan primero a Le Pruett, un pequeño bar para malvivientes, de ahí van a una disco que está unas manzanas cerca del bar, a Travis lo encontraras más pronto, suele quedar en algún callejón para relajarse mientras mata a algún malviviente"

"todo un club de diversion" termina de derramar el combustible y mira al hombre el cual se espantó creyendo que le haría algo "no lo mataré, no se preocupe, yo cumplo mis promesas, pero para que garantice su vida tendrá que cumplir con una tarea ¿podrá hacerlo?"

"si… si podré" dice asintiendo temeroso

"dígale a ese grupo de amigos, que The Crow irá por ellos, que Mark Dacascos les manda saludos" en eso da la vuelta en dirección a la entrada

"no será rival para ellos, no lo será, y cuando lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir volverá a ser un simple…"

"espera" se detiene y da la vuelta "¿de verdad cree que soy uno de esos villanos de Hawk Moth que buscan quitarle los…? ¿Cómo los llaman?... Miraculous ¿Eso creo usted?" Gideon solo se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir "Hawk Moth no me controla, ni tengo algún interés en aquellas cosas que él busca, me da lo mismo quien de ellos llegara a ganar. Lo mío, lo que me ha pasado, es algo que no le desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a usted" volvió a encaminarse a la entrada llegando al umbral de la misma, cuando escucho gritar al encargado furioso y se detuvo

"¡ellos lo harán pedazos! ¡Va a morir descuartizado! ¡No es nada, solo una maldita basura en este mundo asqueroso!"

"¿acaso huele a gasolina?" preguntó sin voltear a verlo y el silencio de ese momento bastó para darle a entender lo que iba a pasar

"no, espera amigo, no lo haga, no por favor" suplicó desesperado tratando de convencerlo, pero el andar de él a la calle le dio a entender que no le haría caso "¡no lo hagas!" vio como volteo al local y apuntó con la escopeta, a lo que corrió sin perder más tiempo a la salida de emergencia que tenia a un lado de la oficina. En ese momento, The Crow disparó al rastro de gasolina que estaba en el suelo del local y provoca una explosión que acabó con el lugar y que incluso recibió las llamaradas pero sin ser dañado "¡AAAAH!" grita Gideon tras ser arrojado por la explosión, escapando por muy poco de lo que podría haber sido una muerte espantosa.

Y mientras tanto, The Crow fue alejándose del sitio, dejando que las llamas se encargarán de no solo destruir todo el local de empeños, si no que también fuesen un mensaje que diera a entender su regreso y sus deseos de venganza.

* * *

**manu: no sabría decirte cuantos capítulos serian exactamente, calculo que unos cuarenta como mínimo 😅**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron un tiempo para leer este capitulo y siento mucho la tardanza, solo espero poder terminar el fic antes de que se estrene la nueva temporada… tengo planeado poner a este personaje en la serie a como de lugar Muajajajaja… ok no :v**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Pd: si, agarré demasiado de la película lo sé, no sé me ocurrió otra forma para que el personaje se presentará como era debido**


	5. El primero de muchos

La lluvia era intensa, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los relámpagos se hacían presentes en el cielo, dando un espectáculo en las alturas y un aspecto a la ciudad entre maravillosa y terrorífica pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se presentaba una tormenta de tal magnitud.

Un clima que no impedía a Crow correr por los tejados a una velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos, sorteando varios obstáculos de forma brusca en el camino y siendo acompañado por el cuervo que volaba a un par de metros de él a pesar de la tormenta, un andar que contrastaba en demasía con la ves que Ladybug realizó la misma acción el día que obtuvo sus poderes.

La pequeña ave se adelantó varias cuadras y posó en la orilla del edificio para ver precisamente a Travis caminando tranquilamente sin importar la lluvia, jugando un poco con una navaja que tenia en la mano

"más le vale a esos imbéciles no estropear el plan" piensa el hombre recordando cuando fue avisado en la tarde de la idea de matar al detective, sin saber que su cazador sonreía mientras se acercaba desde arriba de los edificios

* * *

Los dos chicos estuvieron revisando los artículos que se hallaban dentro de la casa usando la linterna de sus celulares, desde los platos que permanecieron guardados hasta las habitaciones de la familia, grabando todo lo que podían "pensé que la policía habrían tomado algunas cosas de esta casa, pero aparentemente no han movido nada" comentó Kim observando el tocador de la pareja

"¿y como sabes que no se llevaron algún objeto como evidencia? Ni siquiera vivías aquí y menos conocías a la familia" le responde Alix revisando el closet, incluso había ropa de los antiguos dueños dentro del mismo

"no parece como si hayan movido algo"

"mejor ve si aún hay agua en el grifo del baño, con algo de suerte no será tan incomoda la noche aquí"

"mejor ve a hacerlo tú renacuajo"

"¿acaso Kim le teme al baño obscuro? Muajajajaja"

"pfff como si le tuviera miedo" mientras Kim había ido al baño, Alix salió de la habitación para darle otro vistazo a la sala, la cual tenia el peor aspecto por lo sucedido ahí hace un año

"ojalá Ladybug y Chat Noir hubiesen estado aquí ese día" piensa desanimandose un poco, a veces pensaba si los Akumas eran realmente un peligro para la ciudad o si Hawk Moth realmente era un villano de temer "no es tan malvado como para hacer este tipo de cosas" fue en ese momento que su visión captó algo en particular, un pequeño marco roto con una fotografía dentro la cual se hallaba en el suelo "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" al observarlo detenidamente ve a una familia de cuatro integrantes bastante felices "deben ser ellos"

"oye enana"

"¡AAAAH!" grita Alix al ser sorprendida por su amigo quien había tocado su hombro "¡no vengas así de repente tarado"

"jejeje realmente será pan comido ganarte. En fin, solo quería decirte que si hay agua, tardé un poco en regresar porque el agua no salio en seguida y en un principio no era agua lo que salio, pero ahora está bien" fue en eso que ve la foto "¿Son la familia que vivió aquí?"

"si, así es" colocó el marco encima de la mesa del comedor tratando de tener cuidado "tal vez jamás los conocí, pero sé que jamás debió haberles pasado aquello, nunca debió pasar"

"pienso lo mismo, por la foto se nota que era una familia alegre y tranquila. El pensar que en estos momentos están juntos en un lugar mejor, me mantiene más tranquilo" dice su amigo colocando una mano en el hombro de ella

"si, deben estar en un mejor lugar"

* * *

Travis había llegado a una zona de carga y descarga de un supermercado cuando recibió un mensaje de sus amigos diciendo que casi estaba todo listo "menos mal" murmura a la vez que sacaba un cigarro y trataba de encenderlo procurando que el agua no mojara el fósforo recién encendido

Hasta que escucho una risa

Sonaba con eco por el lugar espacioso, pero aquel sonido se escuchó bastante cerca de donde estaba, a lo que Travis giró la vista a todos lados, hasta que entre la lluvia logró ver a un joven observarlo, siendo su rostro cubierto en ese momento por la sombra que generaba su cabello y el tener un farol cercano a él haciendo contraste

"debe ser algún idiota drogado" fue lo que pensó él al verlo acercarse con paso firme y de aspecto amenazante "¡¿Qué haces aquí idiota?! ¡Largo de aquí y no molestes!" en vez de verlo retirarse, solo vio como se acercaba más, esta vez notando su rostro de aspecto de mimo "je je ¿para que carajos estas pintado mocoso drogado? Hoy no es día de brujas ¿sabes?" sintió emoción al verlo acercarse aun más y sonriendole divertido alzó su navaja mientras el joven se acercaba más "ven aquí niño, ven con papá" le hizo señas animandole a que lo atacara, a lo que el joven corrió a él y lo tacleo, cayendo ambos en un charco y empezando a forcejear, tratando Travis de apuñalarlo mientras su contrincante intentaba quitárselo.

En un momento tomó a Travis del cuello y al levantarse lo arrojó a un muro cercano, logrando que impactara de lleno su espalda con el duro concreto, más no fue impedimento para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, algo que no afectó en nada al chico, tan solo se le vio más enfurecido y fue tomado para dar un giro y volver a ser azotado con el muro, solo que en ese momento logró darle una patada en la boca del estómago y rápidamente tomó la navaja del suelo para intentar cortarlo, fallando en dos ocasiones y recibiendo una cachetada por parte del chico, siendo derribado un momento para luego volver a darle otro puñetazo.

Intentó clavarle la navaja en ese momento, más no logró siquiera rozar su piel pues de un manotazo le fue tirado su navaja de nuevo, trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero fue esquivado por aquel joven y como si fuese muñeco de trapo fue arrojado a otro muro, quedando debilitado y siendo sujetado por su contrincante

"¡Asesino!" gritó el joven dándole un puñetazo al rostro "¡maldito asesino!" grita de nuevo propinandole otro puñetazo

"yo no he matado a nadie" es lo que logra decir arrastrando las palabras antes de recibir otro golpe "¡¿Qué carajos quieres puto de mierda?!"

"¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡¿Qué es lo que quiero?!" da otro puñetazo con más fuerza "hagamos memoria, algo simple, solo recordar una historia, la de una familia que vivia en un departamento ¡los cuales mataste!" tomó su cabeza jalandolo del cabello para que prestara atención

"si, si, claro ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Todos eran una bola de idiotas…" fue en eso que recibió una cachetada

"Antonio, Nadine y Dylan eran sus nombres, y tú con tus amigos quemaron a Dylan, dispararon a quemarropa a Antonio y violaron a Nadine hasta la muerte"

"con que Nadine ¿Eh?... Cierto, yo se la metí bien duro ¡y la muy perra lo gozó!"

"¡Eres un maldito infeliz!" trato de dar otro puñetazo pero fue sorprendido por un cabezazo por parte de Travis, quien rápidamente se levantó y tomó un que se hallaba a un lado suyo para ir golpeando la espalda del joven sin piedad alguna hasta que el mismo se rompió

"¿asesino dices? ¡Claro que lo soy niño! ¡Soy un asesino!" dice tirando el pedazo de tubo y sacando otras dos navajas que tenía guardadas mientras observaba como se retorcía de dolor aquel chico "¿y sabes como es? Es divertido, es sencillo, y tú querido y joven amigo, sabrás todo acerca de este gran y emocionante trabajo ¡justo ahora!" fue caminando alejándose un par de metros de su oponente aun recuperándose "voy a enseñarte a un par de amigas que desean conocerte" juega un poco con sus armas preparándose "jamás fallamos"

En cuanto su contrincante se levantó, Travis giró para arrojar la primera navaja, pero está fue esquivada por el joven que se agachó a tiempo, la siguiente fue desviada de un manotazo sorprendiendo al homicida por los reflejos que tenia aquel chico "puedes dar más, hazlo de nuevo ¡Vamos!" la última que le fue arrojado logró tomarlo con una mano, poniendo nervioso a Travis quien no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar su propia navaja que le fue lanzado, quedando clavado en su hombro "parece que prefieren estar contigo" alza la primera navaja que se había usado y lo clava en el otro hombro, bajando la misma un poco y rebanando el pectoral del hombre.

Travis gritó a todo pulmón al sentir el frio metal cortar su carne cual cerdo en matadero "¡e-eres un hijo de…! ¡AAAAH!" es interrumpido por otro clavado en su abdomen.

"hora de recordar imbécil" dice aquel extraño muchacho sonriendo con rabia mientras tomaba del cabello a Travis "mencioné tres hace rato, pero eran cuatro los miembros. Dime ¿Te es familiar este rostro?" gruñe haciendo que se fijara bien en él, y solo bastó unos segundos para que el rostro de Travis expresara horror puro.

"I-imposible… no… t-tu eres…"

"Mark Dacascos, si, el mismo al que dispararon con una escopeta" en eso toma una navaja que estaba en el suelo "pero para ti, soy The Crow"

Lo último que se escuchó de Travis, fueron sus gritos mientras era apuñalado y rasgado con sus propias navajas de forma despiadada en ese lugar

* * *

A veces, solo en contadas ocasiones, envidiaba la capacidad que tenia su amiga Marinette para poder dormir de forma tan pesada como solo ella podía, pues si durmiera así no sentiría aquella sensación de peligro que la invadía en ese momento "sea lo que sea que esté afuera... Es algo que jamás había sentido" fue lo que pensó la pobre kwami al ver por la ventana asustada, sería lo primero a lo que no quería que su portadora se llegara a enfrentar


	6. Contra tiempo

**Horas después**

"¿Dónde demonios está Travis?" fue lo que dijo el de la camisa hawaiana mientras tomaba un trago enorme de vodka y esperaba junto con sus compañeros afuera del bar donde se reúnen. De los cuatro que confirmaban el grupo, Travis era el más serio pero también el más sádico, y en lo que iba de los trabajos hechos, era el que llegaba puntual y realizaba mejor las cosas, por lo que su retraso les parecía un tanto raro, más no preocupante, sobretodo porque ninguno se preocupaba por el otro "el imbécil ya debería estar aquí regañandonos"

"oye Chomp Chomp no te pases con esa mierda, no vaya a ser que termines por darnos un tiro" fue lo que le dijo el de cabello de hongo mientras preparaba una metralleta

"si pasa, serás tú el que reciba el primero" es lo que le dice apuntandole con su pistola "te he dicho que no me llames así, soy Nick"

"Pues a como vas te quedará bastante bien el apodo" dice inportandole poco que le apuntara. En eso Husky se pone en medio de ambos llamando su atención

"a ver par de maricones cierren la puta boca, acaba de pasar algo"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Nick

"acaba de hablar Gideon, un muchacho con pinta de mimo le destrozó la tienda y viene para acá"

"genial, lo que faltaba" se queja el de cabello de hongo

"no se preocupen, yo iré a darle la bienvenida a ese hijo de puta"

"en eso caso toma" le pasa una pistola revolver

"mjmjmj no la necesito" en eso Husky desata la cadena que llevaba puesto "esto es más que suficiente para acabar con el mocoso Daker, y por como dijo Gideon debió ser un drogado, así que no tardaré"

Le acerca más el arma "es para ese detective, no vamos a correr riesgos tratándose de Lombard, además recuerda lo que hará Orson si lo volvemos a estropear"

"pff como digas" tomó el arma para guardarla detrás

* * *

**Casa de los Dacascos**

"ok, esto es más aburrido de lo que pensaba" fue lo que dijo Kim estando sentado en una silla y recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos con los codos en la mesa del comedor "creí que iba a haber algo de acción: ruidos extraños, cosas cayéndose, sombras pasar, pero no ha ocurrido nada"

"si lo vemos de esta forma, al menos estamos a cubierto, la lluvia está bastante fuerte como para salir a estas horas" le dice Alix recargada en un muro

"supongo que los relámpagos son lo único interesante que hay"

"mínimo tenemos eso…" suspira frustrada "solo espero que nadie nos haya visto entrar, no quiero tener problemas con mi papá y mi hermano si se enteran de lo que hicimos"

"dudo mucho eso, casi no hay inquilinos aquí y todo estaba cerrado, no habrá problema" en eso bosteza el chico "solo mucho sueño"

"debiste dormir en la tarde menso…"

* * *

**Departamento de policía de París**

"si, conozco el sitio, iré solo… tú también ve solo…" fue lo que dijo el detective Lombard antes de colgar el teléfono para después marcar un número y esperar en la línea "Candace soy yo, tengo una pista sobre el caso Dacascos… si, uno de ellos quieren hacer un trato… por supuesto que recuerdo nuestros planes para hoy, y la lluvia no va a detener eso…" en eso revisa la hora para calcular el tiempo "mira, me cambio después de la reunión con él y luego nos vemos… también te quiero…" suspira con alivio y se levanta de su escritorio para después tomar su ropa colgada a un lado para su cita "Lombard abandona el edificio ¡woo!" llega a decir en voz alta alegre

* * *

**Cerca del rio Sena**

Nick dio un bostezo para luego cruzarse de brazos "… bueno, ya ha pasado un rato y no a aparecido ese muchacho ¿Crees que Travis se lo haya encontrado?"

"eso explicaría el por qué tarda tanto, como fue saliendo del negocio del anciano debió toparselo" respondió Husky jugando con la cadena "deberías esconderte para recibir a Lombard, no tarda en llegar"

"ya voy" dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, cuando de la nada sintió como su mejilla izquierda era rasgada por algo que paso a un lado suyo "¡AAAAH! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta volteando a ver a su compañero

"¡un estúpido pajarraco me atacó!" se sujeta la mejilla sintiendo la mejilla sangrar

"pfff jajajaja, parece que un simple pájaro es mucho para ti" la risa no le duró mucho al criminal, pues el ave también pasó cerca suyo con intención de atacarlo, pero fue más rápido y Husky logró esquivarlo agachandose y notando que era un cuervo, al mirar por donde fue el ave de plumaje obscuro, una muralla de fuego se formó a unos metros provocado por una bomba molotov, estando un joven dándole la espalda a ese muro

"como el aire para el ave, o el mar para el pez…" empieza a decir sonriendo confiado y a la vez amenazante sin dejar de mirar a sus contrincantes "el desprecio siempre será para el despreciable"

"debe ser él, yo me encargo del mocoso" se acercó confiado y listo para atacarlo, más no esperó la patada giratoria que le dio en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente

"veamos si tienes mejor suerte" es lo que dice sin dejar esa sonrisa

"oh muchacho, realmente te metiste algo muy fuerte, luego buscaré a tu vendedor" empezó Husky a girar la cadena "por desgracia para ti, no creo que vuelvas a despertar" lo ataca siendo esquivado la primera vez, pero la segunda vez logra darle en el rostro "hmp, bastaba con un poco de metal pesado" es lo que le dice a su amigo al voltear a verlo, el cual apenas se estaba levantando, pero al volver a prestar atención a su oponente, esté estaba mirándolo de forma un poco más cínica, mostrando la herida de su rostro regenerandose y desaparecer "¿pero que…?"

Fue en eso que recibió un golpe en el pecho que lo dejó con dificultad para respirar, trató de atacarlo de nuevo más esta vez la cadena se enredó en el brazo del joven quien le dio una patada para quedarse con el arma, demostrando que tenia un manejo mucho mejor sobre la cadena que él, a lo que saca un cuchillo que tenia guardado pues Nick ya no se encontraba en el lugar

"te cuento el primero, pero solo uno por cliente" dejó a Husky que lo intentara atacar un par de veces, pero a la tercera tomó su brazo, para luego dar un puñetazo a su rostro y tumbarlo al suelo, tomando su cuello en el proceso "tú y tus amigos mataron a una familia que no les había hecho nada ¿Por qué?" esperó unos segundos para dejarle hablar, pero al no recibir respuesta apretó más su cuello "¡¿Por qué?!"

"e-estabamos… estábamos aburridos…"

"aburridos ¿Eh?... Que casualidad, porque estoy también aburrido, y tengo curiosidad por saber cuanto aguantaras" fue apretando más el cuello de su víctima disfrutando de verlo espantado "es hora de suplicar…"

"oye idiota" the crow alza la mirada para notar a Nick junto a Daker y otros dos más apuntandoles con dos metralletas, una escopeta y una pistola "tragate esto" apenas terminó la oración, descargaron las armas en el chico, el cual recibió las ráfagas antes de caer al piso "vámonos, mejor que no nos vean"

"cof cof… ¿y Lombard?..." pregunta Husky tratando de recuperar aire

"ese niño imbécil lo arruinó todo, lo dejaremos para después" sin perder tiempo, el grupo se marchó rápidamente dejando el cadáver del joven en el suelo

Segundos después, Lombard se estaba acercando al punto de reunión, más sin embargo tomó la radio del auto luego de haber escuchado las detonaciones "aquí unidad KJ62 ha habido disparos cerca del río Sena, callejón 15, solicito refuerzos de inmediato" en cuanto llega baja del auto para observar el lugar, solo notando las marcas de disparos que había en el suelo y en el muro de a un lado.

* * *

**Casa de los Dacascos**

"te reto… a ir a la cocina… "murmura Kim sentado en la silla del comedor cayéndose del sueño

"ya voy…" es lo que dice Alix caminando al sitio cual zombie "listo… te reto a… asomarte por la ventana…" De forma lenta cual tortuga, Kim se levanta para ir a la ventana y asomarse, tanto era el cansancio de ambos que la creatividad para los retos se redujo a solo moverse de un lado a otro "creo no fue buena idea…"

"estoy pensando lo mismo…"en eso bosteza rascándose la cabeza "no hemos captado nada y deben ser como las tres o cuatro de la mañana…"

"lo sé… y estos retos ni lo son ¿no tienes algo más en mente?..."

"bueno… te reto a que me beses" en eso recibe un almohadazo

"el sueño ya te esta haciendo delirar…" bosteza mirando a todos lados buscando algo para hacer "quizás debamos…" En eso, la puerta fue abierta por el otro lado, más no se abrió mucho pues tenia una pequeña cadena que solo lo hacía emparejarse, haciendo que ambos se despertarán de inmediato "oh no, nos descubrieron"

"atrás, yo me encargo" es lo que le dice Kim a su amiga a la vez que sostenía en su mano lo primero que encontró, un sartén

"no me hagas reír" vieron la puerta ser empujada queriendo romper esa pequeña cadena "sea quien sea estamos armados, y lo atacaremos si…" dice ella con cierto temor, pues era un lugar desconocido para ellos y no sabían como eran los pocos que aun residian en ese edificio.

En eso, la cadena cedió y la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, revelando al responsable sujetandose del marco con dificultad "no deberían estar aquí…"apenas logró decirlo, la persona cayó al suelo inconsciente boca abajo, a lo que los dos jóvenes se le acercaron temerosos

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pregunta Kim sin dejar de ver a ese tercer intruso

"no sé…"

"... ¿estará muerto?" en eso recibe una mirada fulminante de su amiga, tratando de decirle que no era momento para bromas

"tampoco es para tanto… a ver, ayúdame" arrastran al joven dentro y cierran la puerta "está frio y mojado, debió estar mucho tiempo en la lluvia" se acercan al sillón y se preparan "ok, en cuanto yo lo diga, lo dejamos boca arriba ¿si?" su amigo asiente y después de contrar hasta tres lo dejaron boca arriba en el sillón, quedando al descubierto su rostro "santo dios…"

Lo que no esperaban es ver al joven de la foto, vivo


End file.
